Queen Lucy Has a Birthday
by Berserker Nightwitch
Summary: The title says it all really. It's Lucy's eighteenth birthday, and the Kings and Queens along with the Narnians enjoy the party. No slash; no incest!


Disclaimer: Not mine. I own nothing. I doubt I even own the concept of the Pevensies having a birthday party.

* * *

Edmund smiled as he gazed around the room. Everything seemed to shine from within, especially his younger sister. Her face was lit with joy and rosy from laughter as she danced with Tumnus. The golden gown swirled around her feet, and she moved swiftly through the complicated steps. Tumnus laughed loudly when he found himself following her lead rather than leading her in the dance. Lucy looked up and caught his eye, grinning brightly and waving before sweeping into another graceful turn around the room. All the Narnians in the room called well-wishes to her as she danced near enough to hear them.

The party was already in its fifth hour and not nearly half underway. But then, it was not every day that the Narnians were given the honor of celebrating their younger queen's eighteenth birthday. The main meal had been eaten, the presents unwrapped, and the cake cut; now her siblings watched happily as Lucy danced around the room, switching partners whenever someone new approached. Peter had danced with her twice already, Tumnus was enjoying his fourth dance with his young queen, Mr Beaver had had two dances, as had the fox and a friendly bear; even Susan had danced with her once.

Edmund waited for the song to draw to a close before standing and making his way across the floor. He reached his younger sister and bent in a stately—and humorously overdone—bow before reaching for her hand. "Milady, you would do me a great honor if the next dance were mine," he announced, kissing her hand. She giggled at his tone of voice and curtsied back at him.

"The honor is mine, good Sir," she returned, mimicking his mocking voice. The siblings had their dance, gliding around the room. Their matching gold outfits sparkled with their movements, and many in the room marveled at the men and women their monarchs were becoming.

"Happy birthday, Lu," Edmund spoke. "Is it everything you wanted?"

"I believe it is very nearly perfect," she told him.

"Oh? And what would possibly make this day any better?"

"I suppose I just wish Mum and Daddy were here, to share this with us." Edmund offered her a gentle smile. He nodded his head to show his agreement.

"I'm sure they'd be proud of you. Of course, Mum would have an absolute fit if she ever saw a talking bear." Lucy giggled at the expression on her brother's face.

"Can you imagine her reaction to Oreious?" Lucy questioned, referencing the centaur General.

"Once Daddy got past it, I believe he and Oreious would get along splendidly. And Mum, after her shock, would become best of friends with Mrs Beaver."

"Of that I have no doubt, Ed."

Eventually the song ended, and Edmund handed Lucy back to Tumnus, her first and dearest friend in Narnia. Edmund headed back to the dais from which he and his siblings ruled, looking over the room again and laughing at the sight of Susan dancing with a mouse. Peter suddenly sat down beside him, handing over a glass of juice.

"She looks to be having fun," Peter commented.

"Yes. She is doing much better than you or Susan were on your eighteenths."

"And what about you? I seem to recall you sobbing your way through breakfast."

"That was my sixteenth, and it was a number of years ago," the darker brother responded, affecting an air of haughtiness.

"Yes, a right number of years. It was what, four years ago?"

"Your eighteenth was only five years ago."

"What _are_ you two talking about?" Susan asked as she joined them.

"Anniversaries and special dates that make us cry," Peter answered with a laugh.

"How about one to celebrate?" Susan suggested. "In three months it's ten years that we've been in Narnia. We should do something special for everyone; show them how much their love and support means to us."

"And what have you got in mind, Su?" Edmund asked. Susan only smiled mysteriously at her brothers. She turned to face the crowded room, tracking Lucy's movements through the throng.

"I'm not sure yet. But I plan to make it unforgettable. Now, come! The griffins are ready for the song!"

The music came to an end, and Lucy was lead onto the dais. Her siblings stepped down and mingled into the crowd. A robin let out a single note, and everyone in the room began to sing to the queen. Lucy laughed, both enjoying the company, and remembering the day the Narnians were taught the song "Happy Birthday". When the song was over, everyone resumed mingling, dancing, and browsing through the buffet tables.

Many hours later, as the first rays of light filtered into the room, the Kings and Queens of Narnia bid farewell to the final guests. They cleaned the little mess that was left over—fauns and centaurs hating leaving messes behind them—and the quartet finally prepared for bed. Before she actually crawled into her bed, Lucy looked out over the land from her balcony window and smiled.

* * *

A/N: I hope you enjoyed it. I may write more later, but haven't decided. If you felt it deserves it, please leave a review. If not, please continue your search for a quality fic. Thanks!


End file.
